


hit me baby

by bgaydocrimes



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jen in glasses, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Spanking, a plaid skirt, basically just porn, some schoolgirl shit, this was going to be a joke but now it is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes
Summary: Judy watches Jen trying to school her expression into something neutral but the crack in her facade is evident; this is obviously doing something for her and it’s that knowledge that makes Judy feel less ridiculous despite her cheesy outfit. Jen very clearly has a thing for this and suddenly everything feels hotter.“Take off your panties.”
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	hit me baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeremyBearimy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremyBearimy/gifts).



> This is a birthday present written in memory of a past fic, long gone, living only in the memories of those who experienced it 8 years ago. 
> 
> (I started writing this as a joke but then I ended up taking it seriously and now we’re here)

It was only supposed to be a joke. 

A few months into their relationship Jen makes an offhand comment one night about Britney Spears being her second sexual awakening and it gives Judy Ideas. She prods a bit, mocks Jen through gritted teeth, but the broiling heat low in her stomach belies her interest in the concept. 

She teases that she’ll dress up as a schoolgirl for Halloween and Jen tips her head back to laugh, promises to join her.

But then -

“Maybe I’ll dress up as a teacher instead,” Jen snorts and winks and Judy apparently doesn’t do enough to look unaffected because Jen’s fixing her with a _look._ “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Judy keeps her mouth shut. Has she had a crush on every hot mid-forties teacher she’s ever had? Yes, but Jen doesn’t need to know that. 

(Jen definitely already knows that)

“You want me to keep you late after class?” Mirth crinkles Jen’s smile lines and shines in her eyes. “Maybe make you write lines for punishment?” She pauses when she notes how Judy squirms a little in her seat. “No, I bet I’d have to take you over my knee, make you really sorry.”

A nervous laugh bursts out of Judy’s mouth. Jen is so fucking hot when she does this and Judy never knows quite how to respond. Her words get lost in a tangle somewhere between her brain and her mouth and she mostly just ends up silent and turned on, primed for Jen’s torment. 

Jen leans forward and whispers.

“I don’t want to wait until Halloween.”

—

They don’t. 

They make it a couple weeks, which is how long it takes to order a blue plaid skirt far too short to ever be worn in a real school and a pair of navy knee socks because if they’re going to do this, they’re really going to commit. 

Standing in the middle of their bedroom, Judy feels fucking ridiculous. A grown adult with - dear god - one of her work shirts tied up underneath her boobs leaving her stomach bare, ass barely covered by the tiny skirt. The socks make her feel especially dumb because now her lower legs are the most covered part of her body while the rest of her is pretty much on full display for Jen.

And Jen - well, the look on her face more than makes up for how stupid Judy feels. She’s also committed, wants to make this fantasy work for Judy, too, and Jen obviously crafted this look just for her because she’s in one of her tightest pencil skirts and a pair of her highest heels. Her hair is in a top knot and she’s looking down her nose at Judy through her glasses, the expression on her face betraying how surprised and aroused she is at seeing Judy dressed up like this.

Judy watches Jen trying to school her expression into something neutral but the crack in her facade is evident; this is obviously doing something for her and it’s that knowledge that makes Judy feel less ridiculous despite her cheesy outfit. Jen very clearly has a thing for this and suddenly everything feels hotter. 

“Take off your panties.” 

Judy’s stomach flips. 

They both hate that word, make fun of it often, but somehow in this context it’s hot and really working for her. She reaches underneath the skirt and hooks her thumbs in the lace at her hips to pull them down. Judy steps out of them and towards Jen, socked feet padding back against the wood flooring of the bedroom and she stands in place, fingers laced together in front of her in an attempt to keep them still. 

She’s usually fidgety and Jen loves calling it out, ribbing her for her nervousness and making her blush harder under Jen’s scrutiny. The insufficient length of the skirt coupled with her lack of underwear are making her feel exposed already and she instinctively tightens her thighs together, both in an effort to feel more protected and to alleviate some of the pressure that’s building already. Jen being authoritative and wearing her fucking glasses on her nose like this always does something to her. 

“On the bed, young lady.”

Judy nearly chokes at Jen calling her that. It’s so fucking weird but also really fucking hot and the embarrassment wars with the arousal inside of her. 

“Yes ma’am,” she half-jokes as she complies, crawling awkwardly on the bed in an attempt to keep from exposing herself completely. She ends up sitting back on her heels near the headboard, palms flat on her upper thighs as she watches Jen circle the bed predatorily, heels clicking against the hardwood. 

“Good girl.” 

Jen appraises her for a moment too long, makes Judy wait until she’s fidgety and nervous again, anticipating, before Jen kicks off her heels and sits back against the headboard. 

“Come here,” she instructs, patting her lap and encouraging Judy to lay across it. 

She does, struggling for a moment with where to put her arms and how to brace her weight before Jen gets fed up and grabs both wrists, letting her fall face first into the mattress and pinning Judy’s arms behind her back. 

Oh god.

Judy can’t move much like this and her ass is directly across Jen’s lap; she squeezes her thighs together, turned on already at their positions and she wriggles a little to test the strength of Jen’s grasp.

“Did I say you could fucking move?” Jen seethes.

The whimper is involuntary; Judy certainly didn’t mean for it to slip out because she knows it just feeds Jen’s ego, gets her high. And sure enough, Jen flips Judy’s skirt up against her back and brings her hand down _hard._ It’s a much more forceful slap than she usually goes for initially and Judy jerks in response, unprepared, but meets the bruising grip of Jen’s left hand holding her down. 

Fuck. It’s humiliating how wet this makes her, and how quickly. It’s only a matter of time before Jen notices and Judy clenches her thighs together tightly, a reflexive movement that only gives her a modicum of relief. This feels dirty, and wrong, and so fucking mortifying but the way Jen’s hand caresses her burning, stinging skin before delivering another precise slap just pulls her further under. It makes her forget how embarrassed this should make her feel. 

Jen seems so stoic and composed holding her down and spanking her and it’s the hottest fucking thing. Judy tries so hard not to squirm, but Jen’s tightening her grip on Judy’s wrists and shifting a knee so Judy’s ass is straight up in the air, thighs parting slightly and she can _feel_ how wet she is, knows Jen can see it too and sure enough Jen’s next slap comes down hard at the crease where her ass meets her thighs. Where she’s soaked. Jen hums in approval and Judy knows she’s in for it, can already feel her face burning in embarrassment. 

“So wet, sweetie,” Jen coos, faux sweetness dripping like honey from her words. “Such a fucking slut - I’ve barely touched you.”

Judy whimpers, the vicious cycle of embarrassment and arousal playing through her on a loop. How fucking sick was it that she was getting off on this? Jen was right - she’d hardly touched her. She was spanking her like a disobedient child with her cheesy schoolgirl skirt bunched around her hips and Judy was _losing it_ . The tips of her ears burn and she bites her lip in an attempt to ground herself as Jen caresses her ass again, smearing Judy’s wetness across her sensitive skin. Oh _god._

“More, Jen, _please,_ ” Judy whispers, feeling filthy and exposed with her come painting her ass, doing everything in her power to stay still and be obedient despite the throbbing pressure between her legs and the heat rolling through her body. 

“Oh, you want more?” Jen sounds impressed. Proud. Judy whimpers. “My good little _whore_ ,” she breathes, reverent. 

Jen brings her hand down - hard. The loud _smack_ reverberates through the room and Judy only just keeps herself from bucking in Jen’s lap, digs her nails into her palms to center herself. 

Judy’s barely recovered from the increase in force before Jen spanks her again, not pausing between each one anymore, just bringing her hand down over and over again until Judy is panting and struggling against the tight grip on her wrists, sobbing into the fabric of the duvet with pain and arousal and frustration.

“Good girl, Jude. That’s it. Take it.” Jen murmurs a steady stream of praise, no longer sounding unaffected by the visual of Judy over her knee like this. Jen digs the fingers of her left hand harder into Judy’s wrists at the same time she delivers her hardest slaps yet and Judy can’t help herself; she bucks once and squeezes her thighs together and she’s coming, clenching around nothing and muffling her whimpers into the mattress.

Oh fuck, she’s gonna be in so much trouble. 

Judy’s cheeks burn with embarrassment and she hopes for one foolish moment that Jen might not have noticed, but it’s clear from the fact that she’s paused the spanking that _she knows_. 

“Did you just come?” Jen’s tone is indecipherable. 

“I’m sorry,” Judy manages, small and quiet, pleading with her tone for Jen to give her a pass. She’s still so turned on and just wants Jen to fuck her, can’t focus on being obedient anymore. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Jen sounds pissed now, and Judy writhes a bit again in her lap. 

“If you’re so fucking desperate to come, why don’t you do it again?”

And before Judy can process, there are fingers inside of her from behind, maybe two, and it’s evident now with the easy slide of those fingers how wet and sensitive and swollen she is. Jen tests Judy’s slickness, spreading it around and teasing oversensitive shudders from her body, still too soon after her first orgasm to lean into this so she’s still on edge, every muscle tensed. She jerks when Jen slips past her clit and instinctively tries to pull her arms from Jen’s grip, gasping out in surprise, but Jen tightens the hold on Judys wrists and thrusts back inside of her, hard and possessive.

“Fuck!” Judy cries, unprepared but finally edging past the line of oversensitive, blooming open under Jen’s touch and giving into this position that has her so exposed. She can feel the sweat gathering at the small of her back where her wrists are pinned and the sensation of so much of Jen’s clothing against her bare skin exacerbates her arousal. 

She whimpers when Jen increases the pace, finally responding to Judy’s yielding to her touch. Her ass is still on fire, burning from Jen’s punishing handling and she arches into the feeling, wanting more of a reminder of how thoroughly she belongs to Jen. Judy’s getting close again, spiraling towards something unnamable and she can feel her muscles tensing, legs spreading instinctively to give Jen more room to work. 

But then, without warning, Jen’s pushing Judy unceremoniously off of her lap, abruptly halting her pleasure and forcing a distraught whine from Judy’s mouth. 

Something shifts, and she sees Jen soften just a bit, expression morphing from harsh to annoyed, maybe. 

“Come here,” Jen ploys, “like this.” She indicates for Judy to straddle her lap, situates her fingers so Judy can slide back down onto them, and she does. She’s breathing hard and reeling at having an orgasm she was so close to snatched away from her, but she’ll do whatever Jen asks of her. 

“Good girl.” Jen’s face softens further at Judy’s obedience; she rewards her with a hand grasping tight to Judy’s hip, pulling her down further onto her fingers.

This angle always really works for Judy and she groans when she settles all the way down against Jen’s lap, fingers reaching deep. She pauses for a moment, breathing hard to gather herself, eyes closed and taking stock of the sensory experience threatening to overload her. The smell of Jen’s perfume, the hand gripping hard at her hip, the feeling of expensive silk wool against her inner thighs. She’s about to get fucked with all her clothes on and the thought makes her feel dirty, like she’s doing something she shouldn’t and her fingertips dig hard into Jen’s shoulders in response. 

Jen must get impatient with Judy’s reflection because she crooks the tip of her fingers forward and Judy cries out, bucking her hips reflexively in surprise. The feeling stokes the burning embers of arousal again and Judy gives into the feeling, rocking her hips forward and back, biting her lower lip and opening her eyes to look at Jen. And _fuck,_ she looks good. Her glasses have slid down her nose and the tight bun has loosened into something messier and sexier, and Judy’s whimpering now and riding Jen’s fingers in earnest, even more turned on now that she can see Jen; how hot she looks and how into this she is. The audible evidence of how wet she is should embarrass her but it only turns Judy on more; the reminder that she’s only ever been like this for Jen, nobody has ever made her feel like this before. 

Judy ducks down for a kiss, groaning loudly into Jen’s mouth when Jen slips the thumb of her other hand against Judy’s clit so that with every bottoming out of the fingers inside of her there’s extra pressure right where she needs it. Judy’s pace increases until she’s breaking away from Jen’s lips and leaning back to brace herself with both hands against Jen’s knees. Her breath comes in hard pants as she fucks herself on Jen’s hand, bangs sticking with sweat to her forehead and muscles straining with exertion. Jen’s fingers curl harder to wring sharp whines from Judy’s throat with each thrust, and she starts murmuring her encouragement, so well-attuned to Judy that she knows it's the last piece she needs to come again.

“Come on, baby,” Jen growls, tightening the circles against Judy’s clit and using her hips to start thrusting up into Judy when her rhythm falters. “You can do it, come again for me.”

Judy cries out again, keening noises wrenched from her with each thrust. She opens her eyes again, desperate for eye contact with Jen, and the moment she gets it’s like something inside her splits open. She fights to keep her eyes locked with Jen’s as she comes, bucking against the skilled fingers inside her and whimpering through the spasms.

“That’s it,” Jen encourages, “come for me, Jude.”

Judy’s whimpers turn to sobs as Jen keeps her fingers working hard against her g spot, relentless and firm and sparking something else inside of Judy, whether another orgasm or a continuation of her second she can’t be sure but she’s boneless and screaming and flooding Jen’s palm while her muscles twitch with overexertion.

Jen slows down her movements in increments, so familiar with Judy’s body she can play out these last shivers and twitches, ease her back down to earth in the sweetest way possible. Judy’s still taking gulping breaths, grabbing at Jen’s free arm for help pulling her up before her arms give out underneath her. She collapses into Jen’s chest. The feeling is almost painfully intimate; Judy feels broken open and exposed now, curled into Jen’s chest, surrounded by her smell and her arm and still full inside with her fingers. She trembles into Jen’s grip, slowing her breathing and gasping softly into Jen’s hair when she removes them, leaving her empty. Judy catches Jen’s wrist and brings her fingers to her lips, cleaning her come from them skillfully before meeting Jen’s mouth for a slow and dirty kiss, sharing her taste between their tongues. 

They sit forehead to forehead for a moment after, just slowing their breathing and appreciating the silence while their fingers tangle together.

Judy breaks the quiet first with an exhausted laugh; sex with Jen is always intense but she somehow feels unprepared for it every single time. 

“That was… something.” Judy smiles, shifting in Jen’s lap at the memory of how this all started and feeling the sting of her raw skin. She’s going to see handprints tomorrow and the thought makes her shiver. 

“Mmm,” Jen breathes, relaxed. “You liked it.”

“I did,” she affirms, “honestly I’d probably do it again.” Judy admits. 

“Wait, Jude,” Jen cocks her head and studies her face. “Are you saying you want me to… hit you, baby? One more time?”

The noise Judy lets out is somewhere between a sharp laugh and a groan and she’s grabbing a pillow and hitting Jen across the face with it before she can duck. 

“I hate you. So much, Jen.”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I threw this together over the course of a couple days and it's unbetaed so don't yell at me if you hated it thanks.


End file.
